project_regenesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Naos
Discovery The Lost City of Naos was a city unearthed in 1985 on the coast of https://project-regenesis.fandom.com/wiki/SusevaSuseva. Archaeologists unearthed this city in about 2 years with the final excavations happening in 1982-1883. What they found were ruins of a city they nicknamed “Naos”. Naos was a city made of marble and stone with many large columns made of marble and large monuments. They found marble busts of important officials, which could have meant Naos was a capital of empire from the past. Along with that they found normal, everyday items that people used. The language is unlike any in the world and was hard to decipher. After about a year of research no one was able to find the origin of this city or crack it’s language. In 1984, a series of clues and unearthed stone roads led them to the top of a hill outside the city. They excavated it and discovered the acropolis of the city. While unearthed they found a stone with the Naosi language and nine other languages. The stone was about 8 feet tall and 3 feet wide. It had 9 unknown language, including the Naosi one, and 1 known one which was Markaz. Using Markaz they translated the Naosi part of the stone, what they found was a language of 24 letters and a report on the discovery of another planet of the solar system. The planet they described was the eight one from the sun which was only discovered in 1882. This brought up many question on how they saw it and why they would chisel it into a huge stone that wouldn’t be able to be moved by technology from the age they are from. Revelations This city has never been documented anywhere in the world and was hard to find. But a group of archaeologists stumbled upon it by chance. As they were in the area they heard stories of a lost city from locals. The city’s origins trace back to almost 10,000 BC. From records within the city, it shows that the city was thriving even before that time. Records from within the city also say it was the only city in the world, until about 9,000 BC. One section of a report from the ruins of a library stunned archaeologists. It stated, ”Surveys throughout the planet show that we are the first city to be around. The inhabitants seem primitive and prone to fighting for simple resources such as food and seismic activity seems to be stable in the area. Outposts are being set up across the planet and the governor is his way. More reports will be created and sent as the colony continues to grow.” The city was a colony of some sorts of some advanced civilization, but from who? In 1985, the team left. They took some reports and marble busts. The site was left abandoned and the team never went back again. This discovery scientific and archaeological activity as people tried to figure out the purpose of the city and the location of these reported outposts.